


8

by antisjw



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cousin Incest, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Joffrey is abusive to Sansa, Jon and Robb protect Sansa, Love Triangles, Sibling Incest, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisjw/pseuds/antisjw
Summary: [ Jon/Sansa & Robb/Sansa - Angst - AU with Modern Setting - Collection of Drabbles ]Robb and Jon want to protect Sansa from Joffrey. How will they do it?





	1. I. Sansa

**Author's Note:**

> _This is a Collection of Drabbles that **follows a chronological order by telling you a story** since the start until the end_. 
> 
> It's starring a love triangle between **Robb/Sansa/Jon**.

She observes her own reflection on the glass surface, but she can’t see herself because a white patina covers the mirror. She stretches her hand towards it, she removes any trace of condensation and she presses her palm against it until it disappears completely. _Sansa is in front of Sansa_. 

She swallows with difficulty, while she counts all the greenish bruises on her body scattered everywhere. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight.

_Eight_. The _infinite_.

She looks away. She feels powerless. Sansa would like to be _freed_ by Joffrey.

She dreams of a world in which pain no longer exists for her.


	2. II. Sansa

She wears her underwear, her dressing gown and her baby-doll, but she makes sure that not one of those bruises is in sight. She even _hides_ them from herself, but nothing and nobody can set her free from him if not death. _Sansa's death or Joffrey's death_.

There’s _external pain that is visible_, and there’s internal pain that is invisible. She’s at the mercy of both, but she can just conceal one of them.

She opens the bathroom cabinet, staring for an indeterminate period of time at the series of razors with sharp blades that sparkle in the light of the bulb.


	3. III. Sansa

A voice that breaks the silence startles her, forcing her to return to reality. She’s brought back by her. 

It's her mother.

"_Are you okay?_" Catelyn asks Sansa.

"_Yes, I'm fine,_" Sansa answers Catelyn.

It's just another one of the many lies. She feels guilty towards her. She wouldn't want to lie to her, but it's necessary.

"Are you _really sure_ you're okay?" Catelyn asks Sansa again.

"Yes, I'm _really sure_ I'm fine," Sansa answers Catelyn again.

She feels even worse. She can feel how worried she is for her, since it’s perceptible. 

She waits for her to be gone, so she can get out of the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it.


End file.
